Pour Un Suppositoire
by Hanakaya
Summary: Harry est malade. Atteint du rhume du siècle, il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son petit ami. Mais Draco a une idée pour le soigner. Et un suppositoire, ça s'insère bien par derrière? HPDM OS


**_Note de l'auteur : Cet OS à suivre est totalement différent de ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude d'avoir affaire… Il est dans le genre comique, et très léger, n'allez surtout pas vous prendre la tête à y chercher un sujet important et moralement constructif. Non, c'est juste une idée que j'avais, suite au traumatisme atroce que nous avons tous subit étant enfant. Je parle bien entendu de l'affreux suppositoire… L'histoire traitera donc d'un suppositoire, et de deux amants._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, le suppositoire à son créateur, et la base de l'histoire (à savoir, juste l'emploi d'un suppo) m'a été inspirée par un Doujinshi sur Hikaru no Go, dont j'ai oublié le nom. Le reste, donc le développement de l'histoire, et le caractère légèrement (') OOC des personnages, est entièrement de moi._**

**_Auteur : Moi, Hanakaya, pour vous servir !_**

**_Spécial : En fait, c'est un cadeau à tous ceux qui m'ont un jour dit que je traitais d'histoires sérieuses avec des personnages qui concordaient à ceux de JK Rowling. C'est juste pour casser un peu cette image, je suis capable de tout, vous êtes prévenus !_**

**_Résumé :Harry est malade. Atteint du rhume du siècle, il ne bouge plus de son lit. Draco aurait bien un moyen de le remettre sur pied, mais le médecin était formel. Un suppositoire, ça rentre par derrière._**

**_"L'amour ôte l'esprit à ceux qui en ont, et en donne à ceux qui n'en ont pas."_**

**_Diderot_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Cela faisant maintenant deux jours que le Survivant, alias Harry Potter, Golden Boy, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, ou encore Roudoudou d'amour lorsque Draco était en colère, ne bougeait plus de son lit. Son précédent math de Quidditch soit disant amical avec Ron, lui avait été fatal. Depuis, éternuements, toux, mouchoirs et maux de tête étaient son pain quotidien, ainsi que les sempiternelles plaintes qu'essuyait son petit ami à longueur de journée. Il fallait dire que Harry n'était pas du genre « J'ai mal, mais je me tais », et aimait se complaire à savoir que tous autour de lui étaient au courant du moindre mal qui lui arrivait.

Ainsi, assit dans le grand fauteuil du salon, et bénéficiant enfin de 5 minutes de tranquillité entre un verre d'eau, et un « J'ai mal, mais je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai » totalement inutile, Draco Malfoy soufflait de dépit. Depuis exactement 48h, sa vie avait été chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une question existentielle.

_Fallait-il, oui ou non, lui donner cette fichue potion de sommeil pour qu'il se taise enfin ?_

Mais le problème était plutôt que depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait totalement perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Oui, tous, sans aucune exception. Et que depuis lors, Mônsieur refusait qu'il y ait la moindre trace d'instrument magique à la maison, même si le blond, lui, possédait toujours l'intégralité de sa puissance. Potion de sommeil n'était donc pas sensée exister dans cette maison… Mais en même temps, vu les cris d'agonie que le brun ne cessait de pousser, Draco se posait sérieusement la question, pour avoir enfin un peu de calme.

Il se souvenait encore des premiers temps de leur idylle. Avant la guerre. Du sexe pur, brutal, entre deux ennemis qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que cela pour exorciser ses démons. Et puis la bataille était passée. Et Potter avait vaincu. Et lui et Draco s'étaient manqués. Ils avaient décidé de reprendre une relation plus saine. Et cela leur avait plût. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus, et avaient même emménagés ensemble. Cela n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, loin de là, mais ils avaient alors appliqués la politique de l'autruche.

On se cache, on se fout des autres, et on attend que ça passe.

Et c'était passé. Maintenant, le couple Potter-Malfoy était largement dépassé en scoop par celui de Thomas/Krum. Bonne chance à eux pour la suite.

Et maintenant, « Roudoudou d'amour » était malade, et Draco mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer un oreiller dans la figure… Mais la seule perspective qu'Harry lui soit redevable, et soit son « esclave » une fois remit sur pied, l'empêchait à chaque fois de commettre le pire… Ou était-ce le meilleur ?

Bien entendu, ils avaient été voir le médecin moldu… Qui leur avait prescrit quelques pauvres médicaments à avaler, que Harry s'empressait de recracher sans distinction du goût, de la taille, ou de la texture. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.

Draco posa son regard argenté sur une petite boite posée en évidence dans le salon. Une petite boite rectangulaire, comme la majorité des boites, et dont l'utilisation le laissait plus que perplexe.

Le médecin lui avait donné cela en parlant de « patient récalcitrant ». Apparemment, il s'agissait du dernier moyen moldu pour administrer un médicament à quelqu'un, lorsqu'il recrachait tout le reste. C'était aussi efficace qu'une poudre, mais voilà, le problème était tout autre…

Un suppositoire, ça s'utilisait par derrière, non ?

Draco déglutit bruyamment et saisit la boite entre ses mains. Bien entendu, cela ne le gênerait pas du tout d'utiliser ce genre d'artifice, mais le soucis était qu'Harry lui en voudrait énormément. C'est que Môsieur avait un « honneur », et n'autorisait rien ni personne de s'approcher de son royal postérieur ! Même pas son petit ami, alors imaginez un suppositoire ! Le blond rêvait de pouvoir un jour posséder enfin son amant, et non le contraire, mais comme le dicton moldu, il avait bien l'impression de « pouvoir se brosser » encore longtemps avant que cela n'arrive.

Un gémissement survint de l'étage, où trônait Roudoudou d'amour dans toute sa splendeur, appelant tel un animal blessé un bol de céréales de la marque X, qui contient de vrais morceaux de fruits. Dray soupira, extrêmement fatigué. Il recrachait tous ses médicaments, mais se gavait de blé… Oyez, oyez, concitoyens, le Sauveur est atteint !

Il se leva, prenant la boite dans sa main, et monta directement les escaliers. Oui, le blond avait décidé de prendre sa revanche ! Pas de céréales, mais une guérison pour Roudoudou d'amour, et plus vite que ça, s'il vous plait !

En entrant dans la chambre, Draco fut accueillit avec un « Enfin ! » retentissant, suivit presque aussitôt d'un « Sont où mes céréales ? », puis d'un « C'est quoi cette boite ? » soupçonneux. L'interpellé eut un sourire machiavélique, s'approchant très lentement du lit conjugal.

« Harry, je n'ai pas tes céréales, ils sont en bas, et jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, tu peux toujours rêver pour en avoir. Et comme je suppose que maintenant, tu veux guérir très rapidement de ce petit rhume…

-Il est pas petit ! C'est atroce, je souffre !

-J'ai donc décidé de te donner un médicament moldu miracle pour te guérir.

-Ah bon ? il lève un sourcil circonspect… Il ne le croyait pas. »

C'est alors qu'il s'assied sur les draps, tout près d'Harry, lui présentant la boite de telle sorte à ce qu'il n'ai d'autre choix que de lire et de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dès qu'il vit l'inscription « Injection par voie rectale », il se crispa et se mit en boule, criant :

« TumetoucheraspasaveccetrucfoideSauveur ! »

Draco sourit, nullement inquiété par le comportement de son compagnon, soudainement en très bonne santé, et prêt pour courir un marathon, et releva la couverture, dévoilant le corps en sueur de son petit ami, ainsi que deux yeux vers qui le foudroyaient ouvertement.

« Je t'assures Dray, que si tu oses t'approcher de mes fesses, c'est ceinture de chasteté pendant un mois !

-Tu ne tiendrais pas… Et je t'assure que c'est trèèès agréable, d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi _gros _en toi…

-Parce qu'en plus, ton machin est énorme ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

-Pourtant, il a pas l'air, à le voir comme…OH !… Dray… Je te parle des suppositoires, moi.

-Ah oui ? Pas moi.

-Ne m'approche pas, sale pervers ! »

Il se recule encore plus contre la tête de lit, foudroyant Dray du regard avant de le maudire sur dix générations. Ce à quoi l'unique héritier des Malfoy répliqua par un sourire mordant, ouvrant la boite de médicaments. Les hommes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants entre eux, sa famille s'éteindrait sans nul doute avec lui, les malédiction inter générations n'avaient donc que très peu d'efficacité sur lui.

Il sortit un premier suppositoire de son enveloppe, le présentant à un Roudoudou d'amour plus que méfiant.

« Regarde, c'est pas si terrifiant, Harry !

-Eh bien, t'as qu'à te le foutre dans le cul, moi je te jure que ce truc ne m'approchera pas !

-….

-Euh, Dray, c'est quoi ce regard ?

-Très bonne idée mon chéri… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil malicieux, et entreprit de se déshabiller lentement devant son amant, bien décidé à mettre son idée à exécution. Si bien que le brun ne put que déglutir en voyant le corps parfait et si pâle de celui qu'il aimait apparaître couche après couche, devant ses yeux. Il se détendit, laissant ses jambes et ses bras ballant autour de lui, obnubilé par le spectacle.

Il savait le corps de Draco parfait, mais ainsi, c'en devenait indécent. Ses clavicules dessinées, ses pectoraux dont on devinait sans peine les creux et les montagnes, son ventre si plat, si fin qu'on le prendrait pour du verre, son sexe déjà érigé aux couleurs si appétissantes, et ses cuisses fuselées… Un vrai régal. Harry se sentit aussitôt réagir, et se maudit devant sa faiblesse, fermant ses yeux alors que son amant commençait à se caresser, l'objet détesté toujours dans sa main.

Et soudainement, il fit volte face, et présenta ouvertement sa croupe à Roudoudou d'amour, qui déglutit d'envie et de frustration. Impuissant, il vit donc le blond glisser ses long doigts d'araignée descendre lentement vers ses fesses, passant sur chaque zone accessible de son dos. Puis, glissant un doigt près de son anus, il tourna la tête vers le brun, lui faisant un sourire diabolique.

« Tu as envie de moi, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Tu me veux, tu sais que mon corps n'appartient qu'à toi seul… Et il y a ce suppositoire, qui va se glisser juste là… mmmmhhhh »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il avait glissé un premier doigt dans son intimité, comme pour lui montrer ce qui allait suivre, et le brun ne put que serrer les poings, résistant tant bien que mal à ôter son pantalon et à le pénétrer, là, maintenant. Mais le blond n'avait pas terminé, et, continuant sa torture, murmurait.

« Un petit objet froid, qui va te remplacer… Tu dois être siii frustré, mon amour… Han, si tu savais combien je préfère ton gros pénis dur par rapport à ce petit truc… Mais il faudrait que tu guérisse, et je n'ai rien de mieux… Mmmhhh »

Il ajouta un second doigt, observant mentalement l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur son petit ami. Apparemment, cela marchait bien, car il n'avait plus du tout l'air malade, et la sueur qui perlait sur son corps était à présent fruit du désir et de l'imagination… Il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise. Il se redressa alors lentement sur son séant, gardant ses doigts pâles au fond de lui même, et regardant le brun avec désir.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry… Saurais tu me contenter ?

-Mmmmhhh, Drayy, je te veux aussi ! »

Son pantalon vola dans la pièce, et, avec lui apparut un étrange sourire sur les lèvres de Malfoy, qui s'approcha, ôtant ses doigts, et regardant l'érection conséquente de l'autre.

« Tu es si dur, Harry…

-Viens ! »

Et Draco obéit, satisfait mentalement de sa future victoire. Il s'allongea sur le dos, bien en face de son petit ami, en une invitation silencieuse. Celui ci ne perdit pas de temps, et fondit sur l'autre, lui relevant les cuisses pour se glisser immédiatement dans son intimité avec un gémissement de contentement. Draco cria à son tour, se cambrant pour accueillir l'autre plus profondément, plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses musclées.

Un vas et viens profond commença alors, le brun perdant totalement l'esprit, à moitié abruti par le rhume, et l'autre moitié éperdu de désir. Il ne sentait que Draco autour de lui, son sexe pulsant contre son ventre, ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser exigeant, et ses mains qui se baladaient près de sa propre intimité sans qu'il soit gêné.

A un moment, il crut même que l'autre avait glissé un doigt en lui, mais ce fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser que Draco gémissait déjà sous sa torture. Leur danse devint alors effrénée, s'accélérant de plus en plus tandis que lentement, les mains du blond revenaient près des épaules de son petit ami.

Et la jouissance finale vint, les transportant tout deux vers le septième ciel en un cri commun.

Il s'effondrèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, la respiration erratique, et restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux fermés, à savourer l'instant présent. Roudoudou d'amour fut le premier à retrouver son souffle, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put contenir son envie d'embrasser l'autre, là, maintenant. Il joignit donc ses lèvres à celles de Dray, qui sourit devant cet empressement, y répondant pourtant avec joie.

Ey quand ils se séparèrent, et que le regard vert croisa celui, victorieux, du blond, il eut un affreux doute.

« Euh, Dray…

-Moui chaton ? c'était bien, einh ?

-Oui, parfait, mais…

-Ca ne vaut pas la peine de me mettre une ceinture, tu ne penses pas ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, mais… Le…Enfin tu vois…

-Le quoi ?

-Le suppositoire… Où est-il ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, maintenant…

-Euh… C'est assez difficile à dire… Je dirais dans tes intestins, mais j'ignore où exactement. »

Ce que les voisins diraient, le lendemain entre eux, c'était qu'ils avaient entendu, la veille, un grand cri émaner de la maison des messieurs Potter-Malfoy. Un cri qui ressemblait très étrangement à « TU AS OSE ! » suivit de nombreuses insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Et les voisins diraient également avoir aperçu monsieur Draco sortir de la maison une heure plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et bénissant sans fin les suppositoires.

Aucun des voisins ici présent ne souhaiteraient comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient trop peur d'être choqués.

Et Harry ? Oh, il va bien, maintenant, et il refuse même de retomber malade, de peur d'être une nouvelle fois victime de son tortionnaire de petit ami. Tortionnaire en question qui avait un nouveau but en tête. Maintenant que Roudoudou d'amour était guérit, il essayait de trouver un plan pour enfin, enfin posséder ce joli petit cul qu'il avait pénétré d'un doigt en faisant semblant d'y mettre un suppositoire perdu entre les draps depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis, que Ryry sache la vérité ou non, ça n'importait plus, non ?

* * *

**_Voilàà !_**

**_Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, comment trouvez vous la chute ? En fait, il s'agissait simplement d'un placebo (Pour ceux qui ignorent ce que c'est : Dans le sens strict du terme, cela signifie « je plairai », c'est souvent le principe d'essayer de guérir quelqu'un avec un médicament (ou sans rien), sans aucun principe actif. On a recours à un Placebo à chaque test clinique.)_**

**_Les vacances ne me réussissent pas, n'est ce pas ? C'est l'air de bordeaux, c'est terrifiant, nous les bretons, nous ne sommes pas habitués au soleil ! Même si à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, on est sur la route pour l'Espagne pour une excursion d'une journée._**

**_Pour mon autre fiction, l'Intouchable, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, je pense, et bientôt viendra une autre fic, dont le titre sera « Dérangeant ». Encore une fois, je chercherait à atteindre un nouveau style, j'attendrai de vous votre plus grande impartialité !_**

**_En attendant, vos reviews sont les bienvenues._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Aout 2008_**


End file.
